Shakespearean Quotes and Falling Maidens
by Miss Zee
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger do a little roleplaying as Romeo and Juliet.


**Disclaimer:** The characters and situations of Harry Potter and Romeo and Juliet depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Brothers and Shakespeare (respectively), and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note** This is a cute little story I came up with while reading Romeo and Juliet, then reading a whole lot of DH/HG stories. You don't have to review if you don't want to; just give my story a chance, thank you, Zainab Saigol.

**Shakespearean Quotes and Falling Maidens**

Hermione Granger walked onto the balcony from the Head Girl's room in Gryffindor Tower. Leaning over the balcony she put her elbows on the railing and rested the hand against her cheek.

Not far down sat Draco Malfoy on his broom, out for a midnight flying session to clear his head. Hearing someone talking to themselves he looked up to see none other than the Gryffindor Princess.

"Oh Draco, Draco! Wherefore art thou Draco? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Granger." Hermione sighed. "Tis but thy house that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though neither a Slytherin nor a Malfoy. What's Malfoy? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. Oh, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Draco would, were he not Draco called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Draco, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee, take all myself."

Draco smiled, _Ah ha,_ he thought, _a chance to humiliate Granger!_

"She speaks!" Draco said "Oh, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white, upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when her bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air! See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"

"AHHH!" in her terrified surprise, Hermione had leaned too far over the balcony and tumbled over the railing! She was now plummeting through the air to her death!

Strong arms wrapped around a slender waist in midair, as a night suit clad body was settled onto a broom in front of a cloak clad one. Hermione looked at the angel who had saved her only to see Draco in its place. Hermione paled considerably, and then her face turned scarlet. Draco just looked at her with that annoyingly knowing smirk, arms still around her waist.

"Malfoy…"

"Yes Granger?"

"Do you mind letting go?"

Draco chuckled lightly, "I know how much you hate flying Granger, and I know that if I let go then we'll have to re-enact the whole 'plummeting to your death, only to be saved by the man on the broom' thing. Besides, I'm quite comfortable and after what I just heard, I should think you would be just as comfortable, if not more, than me."

"Kill me! Kill me now!"

"Oh, all right, if you insist…"

Draco let Hermione go, and as she fell from the broom she started screaming!

"Malfoy! Malfoy, you stupid git! Save me!"

Catching her once again, Draco 'tsk'ed

"First 'kill me', then 'save me'! What am I to do with you Granger?"

"Put me on my balcony and be on your merry way. Let me wallow in self-pity because the unrequited love I have for you, is returned with scorn and hate!"

"My, my, Granger, I didn't know you felt that way!"

"Just leave me alone, Malfoy! Put me on my balcony and go!"

Malfoy, feeling a bit guilty, complied and left her standing there. He flew to the secret door at the edge of the lake where you could enter the Slytherin Head Boy's Room. Sitting on a fallen log he put his broom at his feet, and proceeded to think. He would of course go back to the Head Girl's balcony tomorrow night.

_**The Following Night**_

Once again Hermione walked out onto her balcony; once again she talked of her love for Draco. Once again he listened from a place where she did not see him. This time however, Draco had realised he loved her, and he intended to tell her as much.

"Oh Draco" She whispered, "I'm a muggle-born, you a pureblood, I the Princess of Gryffindor, you the Prince of Slytherin, everything works against us, even though we have much in common. We are forbidden to speak, less it be to spar with our words. Our headmaster tires of this constant feud between opposing houses, he would encourage our romance, if only you would return my love."

"It is my lady, Oh, it is my love!" Draco said to her, "Oh that she knew she was!She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks! Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night!"

Hermione, surprised but remembering what happened last time, spoke back to the stranger who sounded a bit like Draco, but who spoke with far more sincerity and love in his words than the young Malfoy.

"What man art thou that thus be screened in night, so stumblest on my counsel?" She questioned.

"By a name," Malfoy replied, "I know not how to tell thee who I am! My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is hated by thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word!"

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound! Art thou not Draco and a Slytherin?"

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."

"Considering who thou art, if any of my housemen find thee here you shall suffer much at their hands." Hermione warned.

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eyes than twenty of their swords! Lookest thou but sweetly at me and I am proof against their enmity!" Draco declared gallantly.

"I would not for the world they saw thee here" Hermione muttered, terrified that one of the girls would come up and tell the boys.

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight, and but thou love me, let them find me here! My life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued, wanting of thy love."

Suddenly Ginny started knocking on the door, calling out Hermione's name repeatedly!

"I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!" Hermione yelled to Draco, "I shalt see thee on to-morrow's morn, and then we shall show the world how silly this feud be!"

Just before Hermione ran into her room Draco called out.

"Goodnight, goodnight, a thousand times goodnight! Sleep well my fair maiden!"

And even before she shut the balcony doors to go attend to Ginny's knocking, he was gone.

_**The Following Morning**_

The whole school openly gapped as Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger walked into the Great Hall, tightly holding each other's hand. Suddenly Ginny Weasly exclaimed "Finally!" and ran into the open arms of Blaise Zabini. All around the hall people from different houses ran into their enemy's arms!

"So there always was house unity" Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled, "It was just hidden away in secret romances."

Little did he know that the reason it was all out in the open was because of a few Shakespearean quotes and one falling maiden.


End file.
